FutureSexLoveSounds
by The Capsule Corp. President
Summary: Grimmjow was beginning to have a huge lust for the young voluptuous Orihime. So huge, no one can stop his sexual appetite over her; not even Ulquiorra's subordinates. A songfic inspired by Justin Timberlake's introduction to his FutureSexLoveSound album. Warning: Rated M for some lemonade.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach is a copyright of Kubo Tite and Shueisha Publications. I do not own the manga or the anime.

**A/N: **The moment I bought Justin Timberlake's FutureSex/LoveSounds album, I listened to track no. 1 in my car. Upon hearing the song, I was like FUCK! My perverted mind quickly got kicked in! I couldn't get rid of it for days. So I decided to write a one-shot songfic out of this song; my perverted mind was really ASKING me to write it! Then I tried to sort which pairing I should make a story with this song. Then it came to my mind on Grimmjow and Orihime. Boy, they're a hot pairing indeed. There you have it! I just made my very first fanfiction I wrote for Bleach. I also omitted the lyrics due to copyright issues.

**FutureSex/LoveSounds**

The full moon glows freely in the skies of Hueco Mundo, as Inoue Orihime glanced at the tiny little window above her decent cell. Her existence in this Hollow world for several days had saddened her deeply, because her freedom was forcefully stolen by Aizen Sosuke; the former 5th Division Captain. Upon studying Greek Mythology, she felt like she was Persephone, and she's being dragged down in the underworld by Hades. The human girl felt like dying slowly from the emptiness of this vile dimension. The trait may consider her as a princess, but she was far more of a slave than a princess. Orihime wanted to cry, but there was no point in crying. No one would show pity on her; not even his two guards watching the doors of his desolated cell.

Somewhere in the dark halls of Las Noches, the notorious Grimmjow Jaggerjack walked lazily with both hands in his pockets as he headed towards this certain room. A room which dwells the person responsible for restoring his rank and powers back. After defiling her innocence, the rebelled Sexta Espada wanted to breeze in her room out of his own lust and satisfaction. Although he didn't want to admit this from his fellow arrancar brethren, he was smitten from this voluptuous girl. She was far submissive and very gentle. Nothing compared to the other females he knew in Hueco Mundo. Her mind was indeed very pure and angelic; the kind of girl he wanted to corrupt. The blue-haired devil grinned maliciously thinking about her. How he long to devour her, fondle her, and even copulate her for his own craze.

Upon the high ranking arrancar's arrival in her cell, his face no longer smirked. Two loyal fraccions under Ulquiorra's were guarding at her door. One of the lesser arrancar came forward. He opened both his arms wide before the espada. He blocked him out of respect as he declared to him.

"My apology Grimmjow-sama, but under the jurisdiction of Ulquiorra Schiffer, no one can enter this room."

Suddenly the resisting soldier became shocked at the sudden loss of his two arms. They were swiftly cut off by Grimmjow's zanpakutou, and then he was pulverized quickly. Not feeling the pain in his arms, the Sexta Espada fired a cero on him. The fallen arrancar's comrade began to tremble before the elite warrior. He was completely terrified as he observed his partner's swift death.

The face of the light-blue haired Espada was bland. He was looking above the ceiling as he killed the annoying low class arrancar. Blocking his access from having his toy really pissed him off. After all, he get what he wants, and no one can stop him. He then yelled kind of late on the dead arrancar.

"I don't give a damn who fucking ordered you!"

The other arrancar run away, and yelled hysterically down the hallway from the crazy Espada. Grimmjow's eyes turned towards the escaping arrancar. He despised coward soldiers. He then raised his pointing finger from his left hand and fire a cero at Ulquiorra's surviving subordinate. More pissed off once again, he then spoke softly.

"Che, why did that mother fucker [Aizen] arrancanized these pathetic Gillians?!"

Sitting on the sofa lazily, Orihime sat up straight. She was alarmed at the familiar reiatsu suddenly approaching her room. She felt how strong it was boiling along the walls outside. The room quivered as she heard some blasts and screaming. The full-bosomed girl quickly stood with terror. It wasn't Ulquiorra's, and neither her knight in shining armor Kurosaki-kun. This reiatsu was most definitely coming from the dark prince that craves in ravaging her. Of all the Espadas of Aizen Sosuke, she was terrified of Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez. After encountering him on her room for the first time, Orihime already knew the purpose of his visit. The young sweet girl knew that she was now defenseless, and all she can do was to surrender before the vicious monster.

The door slowly opened as Grimmjow entered the modest room. There he caught a clear glance of his little one. As the full moon of Hueco Mundo radiates her delicate face with his two greenish-blue eyes, he scrutinized her from head to toe like a ferocious hawk. The Sexta Espada found her voluptuous figure and tall legs very hot when she was wearing her school uniform on their first encounter. Somehow, he was now irritated at the current outfit given to her by Ulquiorra. Her whole titillating body where completely covered before his eyes. His mind got the urge, as he found her very seductive as usual. Grimmjow's eyes went wide as he malevolently sneered at her. He walked closer towards her for about three feet.

Orihime became very frightened at his approach. The girl knew that her worst nightmare were coming back to haunt her. She held both of her hands towards chest as she felt her heart pounding loudly in fear. The Sexta Espada now stood tall before her with a malevolent smirk in his face. She looked to the side. Not bothering to look at him.

"P-please… d-don't. I… I beg of you. A-anything but that." The buxom girl stuttered, as she stutteringly pleaded before the stronger arrancar.

He then grabbed her collar, and pulled her closer to him. Orihime squeaked, as she gazed at him shockingly at his sudden move towards her. The arrogant Espada slapped her in the face with his backhand.

"Woman, nobody orders me around!" He then replied to her.

The powerful Sexta Espada threw her to the sides roughly. She screamed with pain as her back slammed into the wall. He performed a sonido in her direction. When he appeared before him, one of his hands was now holding down the wall, while the other held her neck. He moved his left cheek closer to hers.

"I do what I fucking want." He whispered to her ears.

He slowly inhaled a alluring fragrance of strawberry right through his nose. Mesmerized and captivated by the smell of her perfume, the well-developed girl was shaking nervously as his hot breath touched her cheek. He was breathing hard and slowly on her. The proud Espada's hormones were strongly reacting now in his body. He wanted to own and take her badly. He admitted to himself that she was the most beautiful creature ever dwelled in Las Noches as of this moment. He was more aroused than ever, because her fear were obvious before him. He can clearly sense them from her. Thus, this made him more powerful over her. Still grabbing her neck, Grimmjow lifted her chin up with his thumb. The innocent girl yelped as her face mounted above the ceiling. Giggling softly, his face came closer as he huskily whispered in her ears.

"I came…" He kissed and licked her neck.

"I saw…" He then oozed up on her chin.

"And I will conquer…" He gently pushed her hair, as he slimed his tongue towards her rosy cheek and kissed them.

Orihime's arms went up as her hands held his bare chest. She pushed him gently, but then Grimmjow held her arms and pushed them to the walls. The brown-haired girl couldn't do anything in her own will. She was likened to a helpless prey that was constricted by a huge carnivorous python as the insane Espada savor her. As Grimmjow then turned to the other side of her cheek, He whispered to her.

"Woman…when you see them fuckers [Las Noches personnels]…tell them you're my fucking sex slave…you gotta let them know that you hear?"

She gasp upon hearing what he had just spoken. The Espada then lunge his face towards her mouth, tasting the flavor of her lips. His moans coming out of his mouth were rough inside as he kissed her. Her eyes became wide at the sudden violation of her lips. Her face blushed like a ripe tomato as she moaned with embarrassment. The wielder of Shun Shun Rikka broke their kiss to get some air. Grimmjow on the other hand, became more annoyed as he glanced down on her skirt. He was expecting more of a little school-girl outfit like the way she was wearing; his first encounter with her. Maybe even the kind of outfit that Lolly was wearing now. However, Ulquiorra ended up giving her a more bulky outfit just to prevent the other arrancars from becoming zealous over her. Without further a due, he released her arms and grabbed the garters of her skirt. Waving her hands in objection, the human girl terrifyingly shook her head at what he was about to do.

"What the hell is this shit! That Goth bastard give you such ugly ass clothes!"

Grimmjow growled, as he quickly ripped them apart. He threw the ruined skirt carelessly on the floor. Orihime pouted at him.

"You have a problem with that huh!?"

The egotistic arrancar growled at her. The human girl didn't respond. Her face became blank; completely emotionless. He then smirked bewitchingly and answered.

"Damn right you are bitch!"

His right arm expeditiously grabbed her waist. As he pulled her closer and away from the wall a little, the auburn-haired girl screeched. Shocked as she was, her chest slammed along with his. Now both their bodies were now blended together. She slanted away from him as she observed that he had this usual wicked grin pasted on his face. The sky-blue haired Espada licked his mouth as his left hand trailed down and touched her silky tall right leg; lifting them up above his waist. Grimmjow slammed her once again at the wall more gently this time. He then raised him up so their heads will be on the same level one another. The Sexta Espada dove for another deep kiss causing Orihime's head to touch the wall and reproaching as she yelp. Both of her legs were now above the floor. Her left leg was forced to envelope around his hips for support while the other legs were still held by his left hand.

The mortal woman had no choice, but to please her lecherous arrancar. This was her fate indeed. She was to serve Aizen Sosuke and his minions. Although she disliked the idea, Orihime was now forced to adapt in this environment and mingle with the people that she have to dwell with. Suddenly her disapproving screaming in his mouth turned into moans, as she was now slowly giving in to him by cloaking her arms in his shoulders. The higher ranking arrancar broke their kiss to smirk on her. He was now thrilled that his young maiden was now wrapped all over him for her approval.

"That's it my little fuck, come to Grimm Daddy."

He mumbled to her. Orihime became surprised at what she just heard from him. The wild arrancar then leaned towards her face as he continued to touch her lips with his. Grimmjow broke their kiss, as he carried her to towards the sofa. As he was heading nearby the comfortable sofa, he then threw her carelessly. The brown haired girl landed on the sofa painfully. She sit up on the sofa. Her right hand grabbed her back as she felt a pain coming from above her hips. Then she requested,

"Ouch! Can you be more gentler to me please?"

Grimmjow scowled at her with disgust as he slowly approached her. He then removed his very short jacket, and threw it lazily on the floor. His muscular well-toned body where now revealing before her, along with a huge scar sloping upwards that he received from Ichigo and a circular whole in his rock-hard abs. He placed his right hand in his waist while his left hand rubbed his nose.

"Hmph, if you think that hurts. Well, that's nothing compared to how I am going to ram you tonight!"

As the crazy arrancar argued, Orihime was shocked at his bold statement. The stubborn Espada slowly walked towards her. He stretched his arms as he touch the sofa to corner her. Then he slowly sat on the sofa right in front of him. His knees were dipping down under the comfortable sofa, causing her knees to slope above his.

"Get closer to me woman."

He muttered softly as he grabbed her hips as he slid her closer to him. The brown-haired buxom girl simply obeyed to his command. There was no point in arguing. Then he gently added.

"That it's baby."

Grimmjow then continued to kiss her as both of their tongue play with each other inside their mouths. The young girl held both of her hands onto his chest. Gently touching down to the ripple of his abs and his rounded hole. One of his hands came down to her panties. He then caressed them gently, stimulating her tiny little bud below to blossom. Orihime's whimpers began to crescendo in his mouth; sudden new wave of pleasure hit her. The powerful Sexta Espada was getting thrilled listening to her moans. Then another hand of his grabbed her chest as he gently squeezed and rubbed what's inside of that jacket of hers.

Her moanings were became really loud, that she broke up their kiss to get some air once again. Her panting was quickened as she was trying to grab all the oxygen she can muster. Her panties were beginning to get wet while her breast were becoming harder. As her breathing became slower and heavier along with the decreasing sound of cries, Grimmjow was beginning to get satisfied with the sensation of hearing her soft high voice echoing in the room. As he continued to arouse his enchanting little nymph, he slowly closed his eyes. He was becoming lost due to Orihime's wail. Her crying voice was likening to a wonderful lullaby that soothes mildly in his ears. He spoke softly again to her ears,

"That's it...that's it my little toy, let me hear more of your cries."

Orihime heard what Grimmjow had just said. She realized that he was enjoying this moment dearly. The louder her moans, the more she would cause attention outside. Hence, she planned to resist the urge coming in her body by closing her mouth. Her moans now became very soft, due to her embarrassments. She doesn't want Ulquiorra or anyone to find out what she was doing with the Sexta Espada.

"Che, trying to be difficult, eh?!"

Irritated he was, the cocky arrancar ripped her panties away. He threw the torn underwear recklessly in both sides. Next, he put his index and middle finger close together and slowly inserted them inside her tiny little opening. He wiggled his fingers slowly touching the corners inside hers.

Suddenly, a stronger new breeze of pleasure hit on Orihime. Her moans were coming louder inside her mouth. With tears coming out of her brown eyes, the young vixen was now having a hard time resisting this sudden satisfaction coming out in her body. She put her left hand towards her mouth trying to resist her pleasure. Grimmjow teased her,

"Woman! You can't deny it…you know you want this!"

After a few seconds fighting bravely to abide, her mouth opened a little to let her moans come out. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as Grimmjow Jaggerjack giggled to his content. He was successful at driving his woman wild. This time he heightened her craze for lust by making his finger move faster. The manifester of the shun shun rikka was now lost in thought as her song of cries grow louder from piano to forte.

The horny arrancar unexpectedly halt his finger and slipped out from her opening. Orihime then gave him a sad cute puppy face as she cried softly like a young cute puppy. His sudden stop was torturing her. The Sexta Espada then licked his two fingers as he tasted her sticky wet nectar. He then taunted her,

"Oh now you want more? I thought you didn't like it my little prey..."

Grimmjow beamed at her. He loved teasing his little pet as much as his adversaries. While Orihime was saying the 'uh-huhs' and nodded as she begged more from him. Her thoughts now were completely lost. Her conciousness became more fluctuated, that she couldn't determine what was right and what was wrong. When he was toying her, his administration was likening to an ecstasy drug.

As the proud Espada continued to manage her, he began pushing in and out of her. Orihime yelped slowly, but gradually going faster. The top ranking arrancar thrust his mouth towards hers and kissed her. Both of their tongues were playfully toying with one another, as the ryoka girl continued to cry in pleasure.

The buxom girl's right hand suddenly slid down as she touched her rough ridges of his washboard abdomens. Then she dove down to his hakama and caressed something stiff from the inside. It was soft on the outside but hard on the inside. She realized that he softly moaned shortly upon feeling his shaft. Without a further a due, her hand slipped behind his hakama and stroked his hardening rod. The light-blue eyed arrancar was now moaning in harmony with her while still kissing one another. Both of them were now touching their hidden treasures playfully. As she unhurriedly stroked it up and down, she was surprised realizing how tall it was; approximately 10 inches. And when she touched the peak of his mushroom, she felt something creamy. Grimmjow stopped fingering her as he broke away from their kiss. He grabbed her playful hand under his hakama, and lifted them up on the air. Her right hand now where filled with his milky cream. He then growled,

"Woman…I'm so fucking hard now, that I'm gonna slam yah really good now!"

Orihime smiled weakly at his dominating command. She was completely lost towards the high ranking Sexta Espada. Still grabbing her hand, Grimmjow stood up from the sofa, pulling her up as well. The arrancar was facing her, while Orihime was standing in front of the sofa. He grabbed her waist, while she held on to his shoulder. He devilishly grinned at her to his excitement. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez grabbed her jacket and ripped them apart. He threw the torn clothing hastily on the back. Orihime didn't care what happened to her clothes anymore. All that matters was that she will always be with her sky-blue haired arrancar. She knelt down on the floor, untied his sash, grabbed his hakama, and then sluggishly brought them down. The Sixth Espada helped her removed them. Now that the couple were completely naked, the domineering arrancar then lift her chin up and demanded her.

"Get your ass up on the sofa now!"

Orihime slowly positioned herself to lie her back down on the arm rest of the comfortable white sofa. Grimmjow then slowly knelt down on the sofa, as he approached towards the human girl. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, and then he slowly slid on top of her like a viper. He arched his body back while having his elbows on the sides for support, trapping her on the bottom. Both of their exposed skin where now blended together. Grimmjow glanced at the woman below him. Both them were looking each other in their eyes. He licked his lips with delight, as he found looking her feisty and erotic indeed. Orihime covered her mouth in embarrassment with her left hand. Suddenly, he leaned to the side as his back touched the end of the sofa, and then he grabbed her with his left arm and pushed her to the other side with her back in front of him. He moved his left arm, as he touched her chin to make an eye contact with her once again. He then spoke,

"You will beg for my name, woman! For I am Grimmjow Jaggerjack, your fucking sex machine!"

With that comment, the famous Sexta Espada dove down for a kiss. He had his right hand slowly took his stiffened sword as he slowly pushed them inside of her. The mortal girl on the other hand cried in pain in his mouth. Grimmjow smiled wickedly as he loved this moment for she was liken to a pure young maiden still. He then continued to kiss her. The top officer of the Espada began thrusting slowly in and out, he softly moaned every time he advanced on her. As for the young ryoka girl, she felt more pain coming inside of her. Grimmjow's strong right hand took hold of her delicate left hand, and squeezed them to ease his delicate girl. While his left hand where under her, began to fondle and squeeze one of her plumpy breast.

Orihime continued to cried inside his mouth, as tears where about to come out from her suffering. Her face was still red like cherry for she was embarrassed that they might be exposed to the other arrancar personel of Hueco Mundo. Both of them were now crying out their noise on their mouth. The buxom girl was still moaning with pain. As her complaints were vibrating crazily at his mouth, the light-blue haired arrancar's groans on the other hand were full of enjoyment and pleasures. _S_uddenly Orihime felt a new surge of pleasure coming before her, now eradicating her pains. Her moans became pleasingly soft instead of loud. She broke down from their kiss to get some air. She was beginning to cry with desire as the powerful Espada was copulating her. The arrancar on the other hand, was now enraptured upon realizing the shift feeling on the human girl at this moment. After she broke from their kiss for oxygen, as she softly spoke his name stammeringly in the air,

"Ah…G-Grimm…Grimmjow…"

The horny Sexta Espada became more captivated upon hearing his name. His right hand groped on her other breast. He then rest his left cheek towards hers as he began to go all the way with her faster now. Her wet opening inside were now engulfed with his hardened stick. He then gnarled devilishly into her ears as he continued to slam inside of her quicker.

"Got damn woman! You're so fucking tight! I fucking love it!"

As Grimmjow continued to thrust in her at their current position for several minutes, he moved away from her as he lifts himself up in the bed. He was now sitting up with feet kneeling down. He slapped her butt hard, forcing her to move up with him as well. Then he dictated,

"Get up! Time for a change..."

Orihime complained in pain on her bottom as she slowly obeyed him. She lifted herself up to kneel in front of him. The belligerent arrancar positioned himself, as he relaxingly sat on the sofa. He rests his body at the back of the sofa, as he put down his feet on the ground. He pulled Orihime close to him, as she hopped on him. He helped her adjust his shaft towards her as she sat down on him. The voluptuous girl held his toned muscular body, as she began to ride him slowly. Her breasts began to bounce wildly in front of him. She was now happy that she now had the control in this position. Unlike her rough partner, she wanted to do this with easiness. On the other hand, Grimmjow was mesmerized by her juggling valleys. Yet somehow, he wasn't satisfied with her being slow. To him, his sexual appetite was starting to fade away with her administration. He then thundered,

"Fuck...this is hella slow! I have no time for this shit!"

He then clanged his hands at the side of her waists, as he rapidly pushed his hips upward; making her bounced faster. Orihime's two round valleys were squirming incoherently. She was shocked with his sudden action. She thought that she will have this moment to please herself, but it turned out pleasing him more than ever. Then he suddenly grabbed her left breast, and began devouring them like a hungry animal. He playfully toy with her other breast. Her thoughts about his sudden action were now completely lost, as she began to enjoy this moment.

The ryoka maiden was terrified that she was enjoying this more than she can imagine. She was now visualizing that his prince charming Ichigo was doing this to her instead of the hot-tempered espada. Although it was impossible for her to make love with the orange-haired boy in this darkening lair. At least in her very own vision, she felt a little joy with her imagery of sleeping with her true love.

She then grabbed his head as she messed around with his unruly light blue hair for support. Her screams were becoming louder inside the room. Grimmjow's voice was rough from his grunts while continuing to screw her upward in a frenzy manner. At the same time, his face was flustered and eyes closed while enjoying nibbling her plump breasts. His left hand then played with the other melon, while his other hand still attached on her shoulder giving him support to crash his hips repeatedly towards hers. She was becoming exhausted trying keeping up with him. Wondering how in the world he had so much energy, when he's in sex overdrive mode.

Grimmjow then looked at her as both of their eyes locked on each other. He paused for second, making the nymph wonder why he stopped. Suddenly the war-like arrancar moved to the other side of the arm rest. Then he turned her around, and pushing her; making her fall to the couch. The Sixth Espada then quickly flipped her, thus making him now looking at her sexy back. He raised her hips upward, putting her in a doggy position. He inserted his huge shaft once again, as he adjusted slowly by thrusting it slowly. The perfect soldier then positioned himself as he prepared himself for some deep serious banging. His arms are now locked on her hips.

"You'll beg for my name on this one! Say my name woman!"

Grimmjow began clashing with her slowly inside; causing her body to rock with her. While Orihime was completely drowning with desire to be with him this close. Her mind was in pure cloud nine. Whatever the fierce arrancar did to the young girl, he surely was successful drugging her.

"G-Grimmjow…" She then weakly moan his name.

As her tiny voice echoed in his ears, the hot-tempered Espada became aroused upon hearing his name. His shaft also gotten harden more than before. He then slid and leaned on her back, as he blends his moans in harmony softly into his ear while copulating her. His rough left cheek was now closer to her right delicate rosy cheek, as both of them can feel each other's breath. He then whispered to her ears.

"That's it woman, say my name one more time."

"Oh Grimmjow…" She replied to his request.

The dominating arrancar grazed on her shoulders, as he abruptly pierced her right shoulder with his two fangs. The gorgeous human girl screamed in pain when he bit her. The bite marks symbolized his ownership over her. To the young girl however, it became a symbol of her curse. He then lapped and gave a peck on her marks following a saliva trail going up to licked her ears softly. Next, he draggingly sludge down to her rosy cheek. One of his hand from her hips went to grasp on her face, making her face him and kissed her gently. Both of them moan inside of their mouth with needing bliss.

After a few minutes of kissing one another, Grimmjow suddenly broke down their kiss. He realized that he was about to reached his climax. His body went up, as he clutched on her hips tighter for one last rounds of slamming. The imperious Sexta Espada began pounding her hips mercilessly. His bestial grunts where liken to a fierce panther devouring its prey. He was going crazy over her. Feeling the narrowness in his shaft inside of her, his slamming became faster like a speed of sound. He then yelled roughly on her,

"Who's your daddy!"

"G-Grimm…jow…" She whispered softly.

"What bitch?! I can't hear you woman! Who's your mother fucking daddy!"

"G-G-Grimmjow!"

"Who owns you?!"

"I-I…b-belong to…G-G-Grimmjow!"

"And who can fuck you like no one can!?"

"O-only y-you…G-Grimjow!"

Orihime was feeling like she was on the verge of melting down on the couch. She was having a hard time replying to him due to her violent quiver of her body from his fanatical thrust. Grimmjow realized that he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Shit! I'm gonna blow inside of yah woman!"

Grimmjow's last screamed was long and very loud, as he splashed his seed inside of her. Orihime also screamed with him as she also reached her orgasm as well. As both of them reached their climax, Orihime plopped down on the sofa exhaustingly. Her energy was completely depleted from their extreme intimacy. Grimmjow was a little bit tired. He held on to her back, still letting himself stayed inside of her still.

After several hours had passed, Grimmjow pulled his hakama back and retied his sash. He glanced at the exhausted sleeping woman on the couch. He just used a small amount reiatsu just for fucking her tonight. He knelt down and grabbed his jacket, as he slowly put them back on his body. Once he was finished dressing up, he went back to her, knelt down slowly, and grabbed a blanket to cover her naked body. She was now sleeping peacefully for she had rough and exhausting night with the Sexta Espada. He observed his beautiful princess peacefully sleeping, as he rubbed her forehead and then softly spoke to her,

"Mark your very own words my little fuck...you're mine now..."

When the elite arrancar were saying his words, Orihime didn't respond. She was in deep sleep from exhaustion. He stood up and walked away with his hands on his pockets heading towards the door. As he took a hold of the door, he viewed at her one last time and grinned nefariously. His lust for her will never end, and pretty sure he can't wait for more nights to come. And with that, he exited the room.

"I'm coming back for you...that's for sure!"

**THE END  
**

Gomen! Gomen! I made Grimmy too rough on Hime-chan! I was trying to have Grimmjow in character on this one. I hope you enjoy this as much as I wrote this. Reviews and feedbacks are welcome.


End file.
